Truth or Dare: Dangerous Mode
by Heari
Summary: What happens when the gang Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshomaru, Shippo, Rin, Koga, Sango, Miroku, Ayame, Sakori, Naratsu, Kaoru, and Kaori get together for a party and play truth or dare? But then suddenly things are stirred up and get dangerous.
1. First Dare

Chapter 1

This story is based on what happens when Inuyasha, Kagome, Sota, Rin, Koga, Sesshomaru, Miroku, Sango, Ayame, Bankotsu, Kikyo, Sakori, Naratsu, Kaoru, and Kaori get together for a harmless game of Truth or Dare. But that's just it how do you know it's gonna be harmless. Find out!- Lady Breanne out!

Inuyasha and Kagome sat upon the coach looking about the room thinking of agame to play at the party they were throwing for the gang.

"Truth or dare!" Kagome shouted suddenley and smiled at the thought jotting it down in her notebook.

"What's that?" Inuyasha said looking about the fancy living room. He then looked at her sitting with her tongue out and looking up at the ceiling tapping her pencil off her chin.

"Kagome?" he said when he noticed she wasn't paying attention.

"Oh! Yeah. Sorry." she said plummeting out of her dream world.

"Well?" he said impatiently.

"Well what?" she said as if she'd been gone the whole conversation.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed.

"What?" she cried upset and confused.

"Are you listening?" Inuyasha screamed.

"Yes. Of course." she lied.

"Yeh. Heh. Right." Inuyasha said, "What's truth or dare?"

"It's this game where you take turns and whoever is the questioner asks, "truth or dare?" and the person being asked says truth or dare if they pick truth they have to be honest about whatever the questioner asks if they say dare they have to do whatever the questioner says." she responded speaking quickly and looking up again trying to think about another game.

"Why not that game?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well...sometimes...it gets a little...crazy." Kagome said rolling her eyes saying 'crazy'.

"What kind of crazy?" Inuyasha asked looking her up and down. Her small school uniform hanging off her legs because she was sitting on the stairs.

"Well...inappropriate really." Kagome said noticing Inuyasha staring at her. She glowed a bright red. "Don't look down my skirt!"

"I wasn't!" Inuyasha said defensively. He also turned a bright red or a shade of purple rather.

"Yeah right." Kagome muttered. "Well now we need to wait for mom, Sota, and grandpa to leave and we can call in the favors."

"Yeah." He responded.

A Few Minutes Later...

"Kagome! We're leaving!" Kagome's mom yelled.

"Ok!" Kagome responded standing up and grabbing her and Inuyasha's hot chocolate mugs.

_Slam!_

The front door downstairs slammed shut and Kagome and Inuyasha stood up and walked downstairs out of the room.

A Few Hours Later...

The group sat around the floor with a bottle lying in the middle of all of them. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sota, Rin, Koga, Sesshomaru, Miroku, Sango, Ayame, Bankotsu, Kikyo, Sakori, Naratsu, Kaoru and Kaori sat around the bottle chatting in separate circles.

"Well, who's going to go first?" Kagome said out loud.

"You since it's your game." Inuyasha said.

"Fine, I will." Kagome snapped reaching out for the bottle. "The rules are simple. You spin the bottle, whoever it lands on you ask 'Truth or Dare?', then they say 'Truth or Dare' and if it's truth you ask them something they have to answer honestly, if they say dare they have to do what you tell them to."

She spun the bottle and it spun around four times. It finally slowed to a stop at Sesshomaru.

"Truth or Dare?" she said looking at him deeply.

"Dare, of course. Nobody but a wimp would pick truth." he answered as all the girls looked around at each other nervously.

"Do you like Rin?" she said and some people giggled.

"No..." he said not really sounding assured, and then he looked over at Rin. Her expression made him queasy. She looked really upset. "Yes." he changed it and then looked at her again and she smiled at him. "Now what?"

"You spin the bottle, and then you ask." Kagome responded gesturing to the bottle on the table.

"Fine." he said and reached out and spun it.

It spun around ten times then slowed to a stop at Inuyasha.

"Alright, little brother, your turn," Sesshomaru began, "I dare you-"

"No Sesshomaru!" Kagome hollered. "First you ask 'truth or dare?'."

"Fine. Inuyasha _truth or dare_?" Sesshomaru began again and said truth or dare in a mock woman's tone.

"Dare." Inuyasha said without hesitation.

"I dare you to french kiss your wench." He answered and motioned towards Kagome. She blushed and Inuyasha leaned back a bit and blushed a bright red color.

"Fine?" Inuyasha said in a questioning tone. He glanced over at Kagome to see if she approved.

She nodded her head and blushed even brighter. Inuyasha followed and blushed brighter than he already was. He leaned forward towards her and put his hands on her shoulders she put her hands gently on his jaws.

They pulled each other closer and closer until there soft lips touched and Inuyasha rubbed his tongue gently on her lower lip asking permission. She granted by opening her mouth and gently returning the tonguing favor.

Everybody around them just sat and stared. "Wow. I never thought it'd be that easy to get them to do it in front of everyone." Sango said quietly so Inuyasha and Kagome wouldn't hear.

Inuyasha and Kagome broke apart and everyone just stared.

"I guess that means it's my turn to spin it." Inuyasha said breaking the silence.

"Um…..yeah." Kagome said blushing.

Inuyasha spun the bottle and it spun nine times then slowed to a stop at Sango.

"Oh boy." she said preparing for an impact.

"Truth or dare?" Inuyasha said beginning to sit straight up again.

"Um…." she looked around the room at all the girls. Then she spoke again finally, "Dare." she said nervously.

"I dare you to make out with Miro-" he began then looked over at Miroku. He was gleaming. "Sesshomaru." he said not bearing to see Miroku happy.


	2. First Sign of Danger

Chapter 2

Seeing as so many of you liked the first chapter although this isn't my kind of story I'm going to continue it. I hope you all like the second chapter when things get a little more intense. Will Sango kiss Sesshomaru? Find out. Lady Breanne out!

"Uh…." Sango muttered looking at Sesshomaru as she began to blush bright red.

Sesshomaru sat leaning forward puckered up preparing for the kiss.

"Do I have to?" Sango asked Kagome.

"Yep. Sorry Sango." Kagome responded trying to hide her smile.

Sango turned and looked at the still puckered Sesshomaru whose eyes were now closed. "How dare you!" she screamed and all that could be heard was again an echoing slap around the house.

Sesshomaru frowned at Inuyasha not looking at Sango and both of them were red especially him who had a red hand mark slapped across his face.

"Your turn I guess." Kagome finally spoke up.

"Yeh." Sango muttered. She glanced over at Miroku with his face lit with glee.

Sango spun the bottle and it spun around five times. It finally landed on Rin.

"Heh, Rin truth or dare?" Sango said chuckling.

"Um….dare." she said looking at Sesshomaru for a sign of respect. None.

"I dare you to….kiss…" she began looking around the room and looking at the little girl's hints to Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru." she finished smiling.

Rin's smile brightened and she moved closer to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked down at her with his face but his eyes were in the other direction. He blushed deeply.

They inched their way toward each other. The skin of their face gently rubbing in a comforting way. Their lips found each other's and their warmth went into each other's bodies. Their tongues gently entwined and they shared saliva. All that could be heard were the gentle ooh's and aah's from the crowd and their lips gently separating only for breaths.

"Okay!" Inuyasha finally said after 10 minutes of kissing.

The soft sound of their lips separating the saliva that joined them could be heard then silence.

Rin spun the bottle and it landed on Koga.

"Koga? Truth or dare?" she said quietly.

"Dare of course." he said impatiently smiling towards Kagome his fangs glinting with the light overhead as Ayame clung to his shoulder.

"Um….I dare you to kiss….Kagome." Rin said pausing in accordance to her thoughts.

A joyful smile crossed Koga's face as he mouthed a thank you in Rin's direction. Ayame frowned giving Rin a look of death that brought fear throughout the little girl's body.

"Come to me my dear Kagome." Koga said to Kagome as she eyed everyone in the room as to whether she should or not. Her last look was as Inuyasha who shook his head saying "no" and his ears flopped back and forth as he spun.

She moved forth towards the adorable Koga smiling in her direction. His smile widened as he saw her moving towards him. They came closer and closer until skin touched skin. His lips long waiting to become one with her's. His smile continued to widen and his fangs stuck out farther and farther with each closing inch. Their lips finally met and Kagome jumped back screeching in pain holding a hand over her mouth. Blood dropped as a waterfall from her closed hand.

"Kagome?" Koga said questioningly.

"Uhh…"Kagome moaned and ran out of the room. The belittled crowd stared.

Inuyasha jumped up from his place on the floor his look of dismay turning to a look of worry. "Kagome! Kagome! Kagome, what's wrong, what happened." he screamed.

Everyone turned to look at Koga as Inuyasha darted out of the room.

"What?" he said dismay crossing his face.

That's when everyone noticed that one fang was popped out the side of his mouth soaked in blood dripping down his face. Attached to the sharp tooth was a slip of skin. Peach colored, the color of Kagome's lips.

"Koga!" Sango screamed jumping up and running into the kitchen to join Kagome and Inuyasha to make sure she was alright.

As Sango entered the kitchen she saw a trail of blood like a river on the linoleum floor.

"Kagome! Inuyasha! Where are you guy's?" she said following the blood trail.

She heard sounds coming from a walk-in closet in the hallway from the kitchen to the dining room. Crying. A calming light cute voice. Finally she went up to the closet door and knocked.

"Kagome, Inuyasha? Are you in there?" she asked.

"Yes, Sango we are here and I need you to go get every soaking cloth in the house. Got it?" Inuyasha's voice sounded.

"Yeah. Is she alright?" she said quietly.

"No. Her mouth is bleeding so badly I don't think anything we have here will stop the blood flow." he responded his voice full of worry.

"Huwy." Kagome's voice. She was trying to say "hurry" but she must have had her hand over her mouth.

When Sango came back, with about twenty towels and wash clothes on her arm, she couldn't here any voice or any crying. This time she just walked up to the closet and opened the door.

There sat Kagome and Inuyasha kissing.

"Inuyasha! Was this all just some pun to get away from the group to kiss?" she screamed in dismay.

He broke away long enough to answer, "No. This is the only way I can keep the blood contained," he finished then went back to kissing her.

This was when Sango noticed Kagome was unconscious.


	3. Next Dare

Chapter 3

So how did you like the second chapter? Suspenseful much? Okay right now I'm totally gonna steal my friend's thing and use some of the characters in my pre chapter thinger. Okay dokey. (My name is Sakori. I am Sakori)

Sakori: So here we are today with Inuyasha and Kagome talking about the story. Some of the "gang" might come in during recording so don't mind them.

Kagome: Thanks for inviting us here Sakori.

Sakori: Don't mention it.

Kagome: Oh Sakori you're so modest.

Sakori: No seriously don't mention it. My mom and dad don't know I'm here with you guys.

Inuyasha: Oh well you're so reliable. scoffs loudly Heh.

Kagome: Inuyasha! Don't be rude. We got invited to this instead of someone else. Be nice. 'K! snickers

Inuyasha: Kagome you're just a sissy like that because you feel sensitive!

Sakori: All right! You two just shut up! Shut the hell up! punches Inuyasha in face then looks at Kagome bearing fangs

Kagome: Uh...I'll shut up now.

Inuyasha: Ow...holds palm to forehead

Sakori: Serves you right you insensitive jerk!

Sesshomaru and Koga enter the set arguing then look at Inuyasha and jump him

Sakori: Guys! Break it up!

Kagome: Hey! Hello! EVERYBODY SHUT THE HELL UP!

everybody stops short and looks at Kagome scared

Find out what happens next at the end of this chapter or the beginning of the next chapter.

"Kagome?" Sango muttered quietly, when Kagome didn't respond Sango frowned and tears rolled down her face. Inuyasha looked up at her.

"Sakori! Sakori!" Sango screamed yelping throughout the house for the magical ookami.

"What Sango! What happened?" Sakori screamed running through the small house.

"Kagome! She's hurt! She needs you to heal her because she is unstoppably bleeding." Sango explained. "Didn't you see the blood trail?"

"No. Sorry. I kinda flew in here. I wasn't really paying attention." Sakori responded leaning towards the closet door. "Huh?" she muttered quietly looking down on the romantic scene between Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Sango move. Inuyasha out of the way. You've got to get back far enough so I can make the healing bubble." She glared at Inuyasha. The blood running down his face glinting with the skylight.

"Healing blaze!" Sakori screamed as she put the insides of her wrists together opening her hands out apart from each other. A huge bubble-like red bubble appeared in front of her and everyone stared in awe. The bubble grew bigger and bigger then flew into the small teenage girl sitting in the dark closet. The blood disappeared from Kagome's lip.

"Yay! Go Sakori!" Sango screamed loudly hugging Sakori.

"Sakori, thank you for saving Kagome." Inuyasha said quietly walking over to the limp girl. He sat down next to her taking one of Sango's towels and wiping off Kagome's shirt. He then sat hugging her. Sitting close to her snuggling up to her.

"Uh..." Kagome groaned coming back into a conscious state.

"Kagome...are you ok?" Inuyasha asked snuggling closer to her.

"Inu-Inuyasha?" Kagome muttered opening her eyes looking up at the handsome hanyou.

"It's ok Kagome. I'm here you'll be all right…I'm here." he looked down at her again and smiled leaning down close to her. She looked up at him and came up to his face. They kissed for a long time and nothing else mattered.

"Um...guys." Sango finally spoke up from the spot where she and Sakori were watching the two.

"Oh...yeh." Inuyasha said breaking the perfect kiss. He helped Kagome to her feet and they all began walking back to the living room.

"What? It wasn't my fault!" Koga yelled as the group stared at him. He reached his hand up and wiped the blood and skin off of his fang.

"It must have been because...it didn't hurt Kagome when she kissed Inuyasha and he has fangs too!" Kaori screamed across the room standing up. She of course was an ookami as well. She had wolf ears to go with the rest of her ookami look though.

"Kaori…calm down." Kaoru said quickly pulling her sister to the ground.

"I-I just longed to kiss her so much I got overwhelmed." Koga said blushing backing away from the group.

Ayame blushed, tears formed in her eyes. She stood and ran out of the room holding both hands over her face.

Voices could be heard from outside the room.

"Ayame? What's wrong Ayame?" this voice belonged to Sango.

"Koga...jerk...broke...heart..." Ayame muttered through sobs then the tears flooded without room for any talking only trying to breath.

"Ayame...I'm so sorry...I'm your friend and you know! I would never try to do anything to hurt you!" Kagome said walking over to Ayame and hugging her stifling her sobs.

"I-I know Kagome. I'm sorry. I'm not mad at you. I promise. You're like a sister to me." Ayame said wiping her tears on Kagome's shirt.

Sakori: Uh...Kagome...do you know that you're holding my indestructible metal chair?

Kagome: Yes...and I also hope you know that I see all of your heads.

All(not Kagome or Sakori): Ah!

Kagome: Serves you all right. Everyone of you except Sakori. GROW UP!

Inuyasha: I'm two hundred and fifty years old and you think I'm young!

Sakori: Inuyasha act your age not your shoe size.

Inuyasha: I resent that since I don't even wear shoes.

Kagome: Um...did I forget to mention that I wanted to ask why Sesshomaru and Koga are here fighting with Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru: Oh yeh...um he pointing to Koga thinks I killed all his fellow ookamis and we just felt like beating you up.

Kagome and Sakori look at each other then look at Koga who is blushing

Sakori: Oh boy.

See the rest next time on Truth or Dare: Dangerous Mode. bows and blows kisses (you know you all want me)


	4. Character Descriptions

Chapter 4

This chapter is only going to be used for descriptions of my oc's k? The oc's of this story are as follows: Sakori, Naratsu, Kaoru and Kaori.

Sakori

Age: 17

Looks: Long (past butt) purple-red hair, bluish-purple eyes, pointed ears, fangs, beautiful face, claws, (she is an ookami) always has on a choker necklace that changes colors and gloves that cut off half way past her fingers, usually wears: purple-red crop top (belly shirt) that on one side comes down at an angle, purple-red mini skirt, a waist belt that comes down off her waist that holds a hand gun, and a wand, mid-thigh high, high heel purple-red boots, a gun holder just above her boots, slim body and very beautiful. (All guys instantly fall in love with her even the guys who don't judge on looks.)

Powers: Phsycokinesis, telekinesis, hypnosis, bubble shields, flight, magic, fang biting, armory and weapon attack and defense.

Height: 5'9

Weight: light

Eyes: Bluish-purple

Hair: reddish-purple/long hair

Hobbies: Flirting, fighting, healing people, loving Naratsu in secret, and ending fights.

Naratsu

Age: 18

Looks: Blonde short spiky hair, bright blue eyes, tall, muscular, fangs, always has on a chocker necklace that changes colors and gloves that cut off half way past his fingers, (he is a hanyou) usually wears: a black overcoat that goes down to half way past his calf, a white wife beater, a pair of baggy jeans, a black belt, and sneakers, usually has his huge sword the Totosio.

Powers: Super fang poison, fangs, sword, hand-to-hand combat

Height: 6'3

Weight: Muscular

Eyes: Bright Blue

Hair: Blonde/short/spiky

Hobbies: Flirting, fighting, loving Sakori in secret, and causing fights.

Kaoru

Age: 16

Looks: Long red hair, red fox ears, fangs, claws, slim body, (she is a kitsune), she usually wears the following: crop top (belly shirt) that zips up the front and says, 'Don't hate me cuz I'm beautiful', a mini skirt that zips up the front and jeans underneath the skirt, thigh high knife carrier, Chinese boots.

Powers: Claw attacks, fang attacks.

Height: 5'5

Weight: Light

Eyes: Green

Hair: Red/Long

Hobbies: Beating up people who annoy her, attacking surprisingly, laughing at other's misfortunes. (Twin sisters with Kaori)

Kaori

Age: 16

Looks: Short spiky red hair with blonde highlights, green and blue eyes, claws, fangs, red fox ears, slim body, short (she is a kitsune) usually wears: a crop top (belly shirt) that zips up in the front and is lime green, a mini skirt that zips up in the front that is sky blue and thigh high sky blue boots with a knife holder at the top of them.

Powers: Claw attacks, fang attacks.

Height: 5'5

Weight: Light

Eyes: Green and Blue (because she is more "intoned" with her powers.

Hair: Red with blond highlights/short/spiky

I know it's not much but this is the explanation of what my oc's look like.


	5. THE END

So despite all the lovely reviewers I actually got off of this story, I must finalize its demise. I've become a much better writer since this (and all the other stories on this account) began. I will publish a few new stories with my new style, better grammar and newer characters. I write my own stories now and have basically stopped any form of fan fiction but I intend to attempt to continue to do so for the sake of character development. I'm sorry to anyone who truly liked my previous stories, but my current writing style will be far more entertaining and far more skilled. Thank you.

If I get five requests for a final chapter in the Truth or Dare story I will write one last chapter which will also give you a better taste for my new style.

Thanks again. =]


End file.
